Currently, as electronic devices such as smart phones and tablet Personal Computers (PCs) have been developed, they which may perform wireless voice communication and exchanging information as necessities of life. The electronic devices were originally recognized as portable devices which may simply perform wireless communication. However, as technologies of the electronic devices have developed and wireless internet has been introduced, the electronic devices have progressed from the portable devices which may simply perform wireless communication and have been developed into multimedia devices which may perform a plurality of functions, such as a scheduling function, a game function, a remote control function, an image capturing function, and a projector function, to satisfy needs of users thereof.
Particularly, each of the electronic devices has various sensors for acquiring information. These sensors are used to acquire information about motion, an internal environment, and an external environment of the electronic device. For one example, the electronic device may acquire information about the electronic device's internal and external temperatures using a temperature sensor. For another example, the electronic device may acquire latitude information of the electronic device's current position using a latitude sensor.
As described above, the electronic device may acquire various information using sensors installed therein. However, there is a problem in that the electronic device does not provide various methods of enhancing the electronic device's availability and convenience using the acquired information.
Accordingly, a method and apparatus for changing an algorithm based on resource information, motion information, and environment information of an electronic device in the electronic device is desired.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.